


Redcliffe Tavern

by Troopergold



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopergold/pseuds/Troopergold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanin Lavellan has never experienced a human tavern, so she breaks away from her companions to see what they're like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redcliffe Tavern

Hanin Lavellan stepped into the tavern. She had never seen a real human tavern before, aside from the one at Haven. She was so curious about the humans and their ways, having spent all of her time in her clan as a hunter, she didn't usually get to go into the cities, and if she did it was straight to the markets to trade. She would then leave immediately after, as her keeper ordered her to. She had been hassled before, of course, but such was normal for any elf walking through a human city. Though she knew well enough to fear human men and their greed and cruelty.

Hanin had left behind everyone at the camp. She wanted to blend in for once and that was a little difficult when you had an elven apostate, and a qunari following you around. Everyone was at camp and Hanin was alone for once. 

The slight elven woman settled onto a stool at the bar and order an ale. She had brought some paperwork for the inquisition about the scouting she and her team had done today, which she now pulled out to begin. Behind her a group of boisterous Redcliffe soldiers laughed loudly as one member of the group told a crass story. Hanin huffed out a laugh when she heard a thump and laughter as someone obviously hit the ground. She continued to sit and observe for a while, occasionally chatting with the bartender or a passing patron. She found that the tavern was quite a nice place actually, the atmosphere was inviting and warm, except for the men getting more and more inebriated as the time passed. 

 

After a few hours, Hanin had finished four pints of ale and had a pleasant buzz. She smiled contentedly as she wrote down the account of her, Blackwall, Solas and Sera trying to lead a lost Druffalo home. She looked up as a stool scraped across the floor to the left her, a large soldier plopped into the seat and leaned heavily on the counter as he looked her over. Hanin tried to continue to focus on her paperwork, but the man's stare soon became too heavy to ignore. So she turned and faced him.

He was a very tall human, almost as tall as The Iron Bull. But the man had gross teeth, she noticed, as he leered a smile at her, and he stank of sweat and ale. His dirty blonde hair hung in greasy curls around his face, they just brushed the leather tunic he wore. A tunic that had large stains down the front of ale that had not quite made it into his mouth or beard. Hanin did her best to smile politely, though it may have turned out as a grimace. The man's smile grew wider. 

"So what's your name, rabbit?" As the man leaned closer, his leering smile grew.

"Lavellan." Hanin said, not wanting to give the man her real name. She thanked the gods that she had had the common sense to strap on her daggers before she left camp. The young elf turned forward again and resumed her writing. Clearly saying she was not interested in talking to him. Next to her, though, the man remained and continued to speak to her.

"Are you dalish, _Lavellan._ " The man accentuated her name in his slurred speech. He now had a hand on her thigh, his face less than a foot away. Hanin grimaced again and reached for her cup only to remember it was empty and awkwardly pull her hand back.

"Uhm, yeah, yes I am." She said awkwardly.

"Can I buy you an ale?" The soldier waved the bartender over and ordered without an answer. Hanin shifted on her stool uncomfortably, the mans hand remained on her leg. His thumb slowly drawing circles on her thigh. Mentally she scolded herself, she could slay demons and darkspawn, but couldn't tell a drunk human to back off? 

"Sorry, I'm just trying to do some paperwork."

"Yeah? What's a pretty little rabbit like you got to do paperwork for?" His hand slid further up her thigh. "I think you'd have a lot of fun with my friends and I." The man leaned in closely and sniffed at her dark red hair, his disgusting breath washed over her ear making her recoil. She wanted nothing more than to pull rank on the man and hit him, but she also knew she could not take on this man and all of his friends behind them. It's not like they would believe she was the famed Inquisitor anyways.

"No, thank you. I am okay."

"Oh yeah? I think you would be much more than okay with us, don't you?" The man attempted to lean in all the way now, trying to press a sloppy kiss on her face.

"Stop-" The door banged open behind them, cutting off Hanin's protest.

"Lavellan, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Hanin turned sharply to see Solas walking over, smiling broadly. Hanin was confused for a moment, staring at Solas as he walked up to them. She realized then that maybe she was a little more drunk than she thought. He continued to smile even as he stood directly beside her, shouldering his way between Hanin and the man, and put his arm around her waist as if it was always meant to be there.

"Why do you always insist on running off without me?" He said as he looked down pointedly into her eyes. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she finally got it. Solas, the knight in shining armour. 

Or well, fur armour in this case. He still wore his travelling armour, Hanin noticed as the soft fur brushed against her face. He smelled of fresh animal skins and oiled leather and it reminded Hanin of her clan and the hunt. Behind him, the man continued to speak

"I believe the lady and I were having a conversation." he said impatiently.Solas was still looking at Hanin, so she could see his eyes darken as the man spoke behind him. She swayed slightly as Solas moved to face the man but keep his arm around her.

"Oh!" Solas exclaimed as if he was just seeing the man for the first time. "You didn't say you had made friends, _my heart._ Who is this?" He smiled kindly, the hand he had on her had moved from her waist to her shoulder, which he gave a reassuring squeeze.

"My name is Darrius, I am a soldier of Redcliffe. Those are my friends over there, wave to them!" Solas and Hanin turned and saw the soldiers from earlier smiling. Some were half raised out of their seats. Hanin felt her heart sink a little, knowing that they probably weren't going to be leaving the tavern without a fight.

"And my name is Solas. These are my friends, The Iron Bull and Dorian, say hi to them." Hanin had to marvel at their timing as Dorian and Iron Bull stepped into the tavern. Had they planned this out before hand? Hanin noticed then that Solas' staff was no where to be found. "My friends and I have been looking everywhere for my dear beloved here." Solas gave Hanin's arm another squeeze as he overplayed the doting spouse role.

"Well I think, the elf and I were having a nice time over here without you." Darrius asserted, standing to his feet.

"I think she can choose for herself where she would like to be, don't you." Solas shot back puffing his chest out. Hanin stood as well, trying to find her balance for what was to come. A second later everyone moved into action. Darrius shoved Solas backward, causing him to bump into Hanin, nearly knocking her over if Dorian hadn't sprinted across the room and caught her before she could hit the ground. Iron Bull, moved quickly to stand between his group and the large group of soldier that were now standing. Their benches lying on their sides behind them. Hanin turned to see Solas gaining his footing again and launching himself at the man. He didn't even have his staff, which was lying on the ground next to her feet where Dorian had dropped it in his haste to catch her. With a resounding smack, Solas' fist connected with Darrius' jaw and Hanin's first bar fight began. 

The Iron Bull charged towards the soldiers, half of whom had yet to draw their weapons. He punched the closest man unconscious and head butted the next. The group seemed set on restraining the men rather than killing them, knocking most unconscious or in Dorian's case, just throwing out a horror. Solas scrapped with Darrius beside Hanin, throwing and dodging punches faster than Hanin could follow.

Her first bar fight was over before Hanin could even move.

 

Solas stood next to a groaning Darrius, smiling softly, breathing heavy in his exertion. He had a busted up knuckle and a cut lip that he licked at idly.

"Ah, nothing like a good bar brawl to get your blood pumping!" Iron Bull exclaimed behind her.

"Are you well, Lethallan?" He looked into her eyes intently, reaching out to touch her cheek where her vallaslin was inked under the skin. When she nodded, he quickly pulled back his hand, remembering himself. He stood tall with his hands tucked behind his back. "Would you like to finish this one off? Since you are the one who has been treated wrongfully in this situation, Inquisitor Lavellan." 

Solas blew her cover in a loud voice and the groaning man stopped his noise making.

"Inquisitor." Darrius said softly. "They had said the Inquisition had arrived in Redcliffe."

 The patrons that had heard now all turned to listen and witness the Inquisitor and her companions. Hanin smiled at Solas' dramatics, her mind still buzzed. She stepped forward and Solas turned to stand beside the other two. Behind her Dorian and Iron Bull watched curiously, Hanin could almost see the cogs in Iron Bull's mind turning at the elves exchange, but the Ben-Hassrath agent was very good at keeping his face blank.

"My name is Hanin Lavellan, leader of the Inquisition. You would do well to remember it." She said loud and clear. Leaning over the man to look into his bloodied face. "You would also do well to remember that when a woman says 'no thank you', it means 'stop touching me and go away'." With that, Hanin punched the man in the face once, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, Boss. You're kind of a bad ass." The Iron Bull commented lightly. "And who knew about Solas and his mean streak?"

"Yes, yes, our lovely Lavellan is awesome. Now let's get us a drink, I am so tired of that piss they call 'wine' back at Haven" Dorian said, stepping on bodies as he made his way to the bar.

Hanin gave Solas a soft smile before she ambled over to join the tevinter as he loudly asked about their wine selection.

 


End file.
